A Party in Rivendell, What the Cards Have Told
by Andunewen
Summary: We had FotR-playing cards and the cards told us this story. This is crazy, but you CAN find a tiny plot here somewhere. . .


A Party In Rivendell (what the cards have told)  
  
This is a crazy story based on an even crazier idea. With my three friends (Ruby, Neko-chan and Unununia) I made out a plot, but without any characters! Then we took from FotR-playing cards one card at the time and who´s picture we took, he/she/it was the character on that event.  
  
That sounds stupid, I can´t explain what we did. . . But it went something like this:  
  
"Now someone goes to Rivendell." And then we turn forth a card. The card has a picture of Gandalf. "Gandalf goes to Rivendell! And there he meets. . ." And we turn another card with a picture of Aragorn. "He meets Aragorn!"  
  
Hope you understood something. We couldn´t affect who does and what, basicly. The cards told it! But we had to figure out something ourselves too, just to remain a tiny plot there somewhere. . .  
  
And yeah, don´t take this seriously ;). We didn´t.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
The first and the last chapter (fortunately)  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were sitting in a café Elf´s Hair in Rivendell. They were discussing about Aragorn and his relationship with Saruman. Their relationship was only about business, though. But what kind of business?  
  
While A, L & G were peacefully sipping their special coffees, Legolas´s phone rang. "Oh, it must be my invitation to Bilbo´s Birthday Party!" he shouted happily.  
  
But it was Gandalf. Legolas picked up the phone. "I´ve heard form the Orcs," the wizard spoke. "That Arwen knows something about Saruman & Aragorn. You should go and see Arwen immediately."  
  
The Brave Trio begain their long journey to Arwen to the other side of Rivendell. While they were walking on a motorway Legolas came across them. It was the twin brother of Legolas!  
  
"Who are you?" the first Legolas asked stunned.  
  
"I´m Legolas." The second one answered. "I´m a friend of the Nazgúls."  
  
Legolas looked astonished. "Oh, there´s two of us! And we look exactly the same!"  
  
"Do you want to come with me to travel in Middle-Earth?" Legolad asked his twin brother.  
  
"Of course, my brother!" Legolas answered almost forgotting his old friends, Aragorn and Gimli. "Oh hey you two," he then remembered. "If you have some problems, just call me!" Legolas said doing the phone sign with his hand and they he was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
The blond elves went to speak with Elrond and Arwen. This is what they spoke:  
  
"Hi Elrond and Arwen! We elves should hold together!" Legolad said.  
  
Elrond was doubtful. "Why should we hold together? Is something happening?"  
  
Arwen looked embarrased. "Don´t you know father that Gimli has killed Gandalf. That means war!" Legolas was surprised about the news.  
  
Elrond was also now really confused. "A war between who?"  
  
"Between Gandalf´s friends and the hobbits of Bag End, of course you stupid father!" Arwen said.  
  
Legolas interrupted the arguing. "But Gandalf phoned me! How was it possible?" he asked.  
  
"Naturally it wasn´t the real Gandalf!" Legolad told him. Nowadays you can have so good voice changers. Somebody fooled you, you fool."  
  
While the elves were discussing sophistically, Aragorn and Gimli hid behind two trees very unsophistically listening to them. Aragorn was troubled and he called the four hobbits (you know who four!) with his new design sword-hit-proof phone.  
  
"Oh do you need help, the high King of Gondor?" the hobbits asked. "We think you do!" they added before Aragorn could say a word. "We advice you to have a party and to invite everybody there. Then all will be solved & settled."  
  
Aragorn agreed. "OK, I´ll invite everybody."  
  
* * *  
  
After a time period (which seemed like only seconds to the elves, days to the others) a band called the Hobbit Hole appeared in Rivendell. Galadriel was the band´s singer, the guitarist was Bilbo, Gimli played the bass and a dark rider played drums. Hobbit Hole´s number one hit was "The Old Mill" and they were supposed to perform in Bilbo´s Birthday Party at the moment, but who could say no to Aragorn?  
  
Elrond, Arwen, Legolad and Legolas were surprised. Rivendell was suddenly full of people. (And elves and dwarfs and hobbits and orcs and riders of different colours and a few eyes. You know, everybody was invited.)  
  
Arwen noticed the band. "The murderer!" Arwen screamed and pointed at the basist.  
  
Gimli became angry. "Who, me? Get a life, bimbo!"  
  
"Arrest him," Galadriel screamed too. "I always knew that basists are strange. Apparently they can also be murderers."  
  
So Gimli was arrested. He was supposed to become executed but Frodo (also come to the party) stopped the hangman. "I know who killed Gandalf!" he shouted. "It wasn´t Gimli. I did it with Sam, Merry and Pippin."  
  
"Oh," Arwen cried. "Why everyone is so damn stupid here. Frodo, you should not have confessed!"  
  
"Wait a minute, you all," Galadried calmed down. "I remembered something. Neither the hobbits nor Gimli killed Gandalf. I saw who it really was." A deep silence. "It was Aragorn," she said impressively.  
  
"Oh how could you do it!" Bilbo shouted to the real murderer. "Poor Gandalf. He must have suffered when you killed him."  
  
"What?!" Aragorn was insulted. "Are you saying that I couldn´t kill a wizard? Actually it happened very quickly. And I can show you how!" And bravely the noble King of Gondor attacked the party cake.  
  
"Oh not the cake!" the Dark Riders yelled and ran with the blood´s taste in their dark mouths toward Frodo.  
  
But the other hobbits prevented them. "Don´t kill him, ugly riders! We can explain everything."  
  
To the hobbits´ surprise everyone at the party silenced and started listening to them.  
  
"Legolas told us," the hobbits started. "That to Bilbo´s Birthday Party last year no pipe weed was brought, because there was non in Shire that time. Legolas also told us, that Gandalf had seen Aragorn taking the weed to Isengard. That´s why Aragorn killed him!"  
  
Aragorn blushed when everyone stared at him. Trying to maintain his glory he draw his sword and thrust it into Legolas.  
  
"No! You killed a beautiful elf!" Elrond frightened. "Don´t kill me too, you elf hater! Capture him!" he commanded.  
  
Boromir (too in the party) ran to Aragorn and tied him up. "Now you can´t move, Gondor´s power stealer!" he said clearly enjoying being in control of Aragorn.  
  
While Aragorn was being captured the remaining blond elf cried. "No, my twin brother. You´re dead!" Suddenly his phone rang.  
  
"But hey!" and ord noticed. "It´s Legolas´s ringing tone! He isn´t dead."  
  
Legolas looked down at the orc. "Of course I´m not. But Legolad is!" he ended sadly.  
  
Galadriel walked to dead Legolad and lowered herself beside him. She investigated his pockets and drew forth a paper. "Look what I found!" she said and everybody (expect Legolad and Aragorn) gathered around her. "It is a list," she continued. "There´s names; Gandalf, the Hobbit Hole, Legolas and one orc. Gandalf´s name is lined over," she finished gloomily.  
  
Legolas didn´t believe her. "No, he could not have meant to kill me, his brother", Legolas cried and Gimli consoled him.  
  
Elrond stepped before everyone and spoke. "He was not your brother, Legolas. Once I saw Boromir changing his appearance to look like Legolad."  
  
Boromir was amazed. "What? I´m no wizard. If I could do magic I wouldn´t change my looks to an elf!"  
  
"Calm down now everyone," Saruman (everyone was still invited) said. "Who knows if it was Boromir in the first place? Maybe someone had turned his appearance to look like Boromir."  
  
"And maybe that someone was you, Saruman!" Boromir told and a fight almost began between them two.  
  
But Frodo stopped them. "That we can never know, so let´s leave that subject. But we do know that we´ll have to punish Aragorn from stealing our pipe weed!" he said glancing displeased at Aragorn. "I know," he continued. "You can serve as my slave for the rest of you life. Do you all accept it?" Frodo looked around.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads except the humiliated King of Gondor. (And Legolad of course.) "Oh f**k. So be it then," Aragorn said and stared with a murderous look in his eyes at Frodo.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
There´s no sense in this story! You really don´t have to waste your time to review if you already wasted it reading this. But we had fun writing this, anyway. . .  
  
And thanks to the 52 cards and 3 jokers. 


End file.
